Blame it on my heart
by MissGleeLover
Summary: A boring saturday , a party , and some memories of our glee clubbers / Finnchel ... PLEASE REVIEW
1. A Party

_Blame it on my heart _

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee (sadly) Ryan Murphy does (I hate that guy!). **_

_It was a boring Saturday afternoon in Lima, more exactly the Hummel-Hudson house, Carol and Burt were out in a mini honeymoon, what left a over- energized Kurt who couldn't find anything to do, and a very upset Finn who, couldn't ( or didn't want to ) fix his problem. They were in the living room were , Kurt who had taken place on the sofa, was flipping through a magazine for the third time and thinking, and Finn , sitting on the floor, was playing a video game but not really paying attention to it , by the tenth time Finn got blown up Kurt had enough , he close his magazine in a noisy way and put it down ._

"_**Enough that just it, go to groceries and pick up some junk food we're having a party" **_

_Finn picked up his keys and did as he was told, a party would take his mind out of things for a little while, he really need to not think about Quinn's drama anymore, or maybe it was just that he didn't even want to think all that because he knew that this fight wasn't about that, he deep down knew he wasn´t angry with Quinn, he was angry with himself. Angry because he was the one who was causing himself this kind of pain, he was the one who didn´t even wanted to listen to Rachel, but it was easier to be upset about Quinn wasn't it? How the hell did he get into this? He went over the facts of that day..._

_Quinn and Finn had a little argument earlier that day , well not so little , basically she had called Rachel "an annoying dwarf " and Finn got mad at her because of that and she got mad at get him for getting mad at her , it was all very confusing. Lauren and Puck were on a break and Mike y Tina well let's just say that things were all not so Asian sugar. But aside of that the things were looking up for the glee clubbers. _

_By the time he got home , Kurt was already on the phone , letting everyone know about their party, and was cleaning and getting the house party-proof , also the bowl for the punch was already out( he wondered why) , he plates , the napkins, the plastic cups, all his mother´s china was under lock and relocated in the other room. And all the fragile picture frames were out Puck's reach. _

_They were having a little "get together" like Kurt liked to call it, in their basement, and as it was expected there was alcohol, even though they've promised Mr. Schue they wouldn't had even a drink, but they had designated drivers so it was under control, (but that was before the booze started flowing and things began to get a little weird...)_

_People just started to get there , Kurt was getting their coats and leading them to the basement, so far Artie , Brittany, Mike , Tina, Puck, Lauren, Sam and Blaine were sitting and chatting along with the background music, but she hadn't arrived yet ,yes he should be looking for Quinn but he wanted it to see her , he wanted to see Rachel ._

_He saw Quinn descend the stairs; she looked at him with anger and then looked down. she was walking towards him never breaking eye contact that was until, she was 4 or 5 steps from him , that his eyes left hers , only to look up at the person who was entering the room at that moment, she turned round and there she was , Rachel , as foolish as it may sound she felt threatened by her , by her presence, by her memory , Finn's gaze was now on Rachel as he passed by Quinn and approached Rachel. There it was again, Him picking Rachel over her, once again, He was back with her, on top, but deep down she suspected that his heart still belonged to Rachel Berry. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_At first she didn't wanted to come , but she needed to relax , she needed not to think about it , about Quinn and him on the school halls, her hand on his , or dream about Quinn and him going to prom , and starting a family; All those things that were supposed to be for her and Finn. But once she once she got there and started climbing downstairs and his eyes met hers she didn't even remembered Quinn or anyone else in the room, there he was , Finn Hudson her first ( and probably only) Love. He walked towards her and smiled sweetly. _

_Damn that beautiful smile of his, that makes her knees go weak, and her face to blush. It got her under some kind of spell... They walked together to the table where everyone was and started to mingle and laugh , this felt so right , they felt right, it was the most natural and yet awesome thing in the world, at that moment she realized she wasn't even close to be over Finn Hudson. And she didn´t even care. _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_He was actually having a great time, hanging out with everyone at the club, her being there it made him feel so good, it made him happy, it felt like the old times when they were "Finchel", damn he felt the same that when they were "Finchel" , the very word just made him smile , hearing her beautiful laugh for the first time in a while it was magic , his face had a goofy look, he felt peaceful , yes he knew ; he belonged to one Rachel Berry and prom king or not that wasn't going to change._

_Her big brown eyes were staring at him; she gave him her "show smile" and he just chuckled... He missed her so much, she made him feel safe and content with himself, he wasn't perfect, and she made him realize that it was ok, but for her he could go to the moon and back, He felt like he was going to be someone in this life. That was one of the many reasons he loves her, she wants and loves him for who he is. _

_Finally Mercedes and Santana got to their place and Puck demanded a toast to get the party going. At first all the girls were sitting and chatting and the guys were trying to find some decent music, they came downstairs put on some CD's and thing began to cheer up , Mercedes was talking to Rachel and Blaine but they were interrupted by a very enthusiastic Latina ..._

"_**Let's do coin shots! Who wants to go first? " **_

_After they all tossed and flipped coins into paper cups and did their shots, it was time for the Tequila, Finn handed Rachel hers and swallowed his. The drinks and shots kept coming through the evening, everybody started dancing, and things were going really well and easy until certain song came up. As soon as the first notes of "Blame it on the Alcohol" came out of the amplifier Mercedes grabbed Puck and rolled Artie to the front of the room and began to sing, Rachel was hollering like it was a concert, then she looked at Finn and caught him staring at her, he stood up and walked to her, she smiled and once he go by her side, she turned so she could face him now they were only inches way, suddenly out of nowhere( nowhere meaning because of Kurt) the lights were low, her eyes were studying his, his hand was now on her forearm close to her wrist and his lips were all she could think of... Until they were spotted by Brittany who couldn't hold herself and shouted _

"_**Finn and Rachel are playing Spin the bottle without us!" **_

_Everyone looked at them and they immediately broke apart, Mercedes flew to Rachel's side and got her out of the room with Kurt hot on their heels, they got to the master bathroom and locked the door._

_Kurt: __**That was so..." chick flick" like, you guys were acting like no one else was in the room, and I got Goosebumps ... you had to see the look on Quinn's face was Sue Sylvester scary! **_

_Mercedes: __** Girl ... you are in some serious trouble, what are you gonna do? **_

_Rachel: __** I really have no idea. Did that just really happened? I was really going to kiss Finn? **_

_Kurt: __** No you were not going to kiss him, more like eat his face. **_

_Mercedes: __**Am I the only one who sees the obvious here? Finn is so not over you! **_

_Rachel:__** You really think so?**_

_Mercedes: __**Rach I would bet my tater tots on that.**_

_They came down stairs to find Finn with a bag of ice pressed to his cheek and an annoyed look on his face, he looked up as soon as Rachel got in the room, while everybody else was dancing and drinking , Mercedes elbowed her softly and disappear next to Kurt leaving them alone in the bar area . _

_Finn: __**Hey **_

_Rachel: __** I'm so sorry Finn, I shouldn't come I got you into trouble with Quinn, look I'll call her and explain... **__She was cut off by Finn _

_Finn: __**It´s ok really, you don't have to do anything, don't say that everyone has a great time; nobody would want you to miss that. About Quinn, It's over, it was coming she wasn't happy I wasn't happy it didn't worked.**_

_Rachel: __**I'm sorry to hear that, I know you had deep feelings for her. **_

_Finn: __**Don't worry, I got a feeling I'm gonna be more than fine. **__He smiled ___

_Meanwhile everyone at the party was getting on the "emotional drunk" stage... _

_Santana, (who had started to cry): __**Friends are great you know? I love you guys damn I think I even love Berry. **_

_Mercedes: __**You know what? I don't need a man, in fact I'm gonna sing about it!**_

_Blaine: __**You guys are like so awesome, I wanna transfer to McKinley! I'm getting tired of those freaking uniforms.**_

_The drunken statements went on and on, Kurt felt the emotional vibe and came up with an idea _

"_**Guess what just came to my mind? Let's watch the last year regional's video!"**_

_Everybody was so excited, Kurt set the DVD, and Put the video in it, all of them sat on the floor and watch as the other clubs performed, then they watched some backstage footage and some of their rehearsals , meanwhile Rachel couldn't focus on the video , her mind was in some other place , and Finn was distracted by the pain on his cheek , That was until some Piano notes came out of the TV's speaker, their eyes flew to the screen were the beginning of "Faithfully" had everyone singing , Finn moved closer to Rachel and whispered _

"_**Remember that? It was the best night of my whole life...**_

_Rachel was almost in tears by now ... She stood up and ran, startling everyone who turned around and looked at Finn, Mercedes snapped out _

"_**What the hell are you doing here? GO AFTER HER!"**_

_Finn Ran looking for Rachel, he searched to see if her car was still there and it was, looked for her the entire house and still couldn't find her, he got to the front yard, looked for her, still no Rachel. He heard sobs and knew it was her; he ran towards her car and opened the door. _

_Rachel: __** I'm so sorry Finn. **_

_Finn held her and managed to say trough her hair _

"_**It's ok Rach, its ok " **_

_She knew she shouldn't have but he wanted it too , she could see it in his eyes , sure she was a little tipsy because of the previous drinking games but she knew exactly what she was doing , oh yes she was kissing Finn Hudson and that was it ..._

_He probably shouldn't had gone ahead with that but damn he need it , he was still angry of course but he missed her , sometimes it took all his will power no to run to her and say "__**I forgive you**__" , after all she said it meant nothing just like his night with Santana , yes it was his first time after all but something just didn't felt right ; but she cheated on him and that was something he just couldn't get passed , and it hurt but he was gonna hate himself if he didn't kiss her right there and then . _

_They looked at each other's eyes for a really long time, Finn took the lead and rested her fore head in Rachel's , leaned his face closer to her , and brushed his lips with hers , it was sweet and chaste , he claimed her lips and Surrounded her with his arms , her hands cupped his face while responding the kiss._

_The broke apart when the air became necessary, she just smiled, and he was grinning from ear to ear _

_Finn: __**I love you... **_

_Rachel: __**I love you too. **_

_**/_/-/_/_/_**_

_What did you think? Please review, follow me Flor_Gleek _


	2. An Operation

Disclaimer: I don't Glee, Evil person I mean Ryan Murphy does.

_Getting Rachel Berry's (golden star sticker) Heart Back_: Part One

-_**She's nothing like Rachel mom-**_

I was trying to clear my head a little, you see I kind of … sort of made a little mistake; I went on a date with Quinn and Rachel found out ( kind of hard to not found out, especially when certain blonde updated her status and tagged me in it "Had a blast having dinner with you Finn Hudson. We should totally do it again").

Anyway, I really messed up this time, I heard she was crying when she saw it and now I hate myself. My mom told me I should get my thoughts together and make up my mind once and for all.

**-**_**You already said it a thousand times-**_

_**-I know son but I'm just trying to help you out, Quinnie is a lovely girl but..**_

_**-She lied about the whole baby thing, you don't need to remind me mom, I was there I remember it clearly**__-_ It's not every day your girlfriend cheats and gets knocked up by your best friend and lies about it.

**-**_**Actually I was going to say that I think you are really happy with Rachel, I mean when I hear you talk about her, whether you are together or not, you just light up, you "smile" with your eyes, and you sound so peaceful. I can see that you're happy with yourself**__-_

I blushed so hard, was I that obvious? I had to make this right somehow.

**-**_**Gee mom thanks, I know what I have to do but I'm going to need help, I'm going all out with this I mean careful planning, It's time to call in the big guns-**_

_**-I'm dialing Kurt right now-**_

_**-Mercedes too, mom-**_

We were officially on "**Operation getting Rachel Berry's (golden star sticker) heart back"** I know pretty long right?. Like I said before I wasn't giving up that easily.

I grabbed my phone and started checking my messages (alright I admit it I was really looking for any miss calls or texts from her)

"**3 New Text Messages"**

"**From Quinn: Wanna grab a cup of coffee?"**

"**From Mercedes: I'm making you pay "two left feet", She doesn't deserve your BS"**

"**From Kurt: Hope you're happy "Player"**

I replied the one that wasn't life threatening

"**To: Quinn**

**Sure, we need to talk. What do you say? Meet me in Lima Bean in an hour?"**

The response was quick.

"**From: Quinn**

**Of course. See ya' there"**__

I got to the Lima Bean on time and Quinn was already there.

Finn_- __**Hey, so the reason I'm here is that I need to talk to you**_

Quinn_- __**Save it Finn, I think know what you're going to say, and the answer is yes, I do want to give us another chance**_

Finn_- __**What? Wait, Quinn no, that's not it.**_

Quinn_- __**It isn't? But then, what you wanna talk about?**_

Finn_- __**I wanted to apologize, I was totally out of place by taking you on a date-**_

An awkward silence was set. Quinn broke it

Quinn_- __**It's about her again. Isn't it? Finn she's not your type.**_

Finn_- __**Look Quinn, I'm asking you to forgive me if what I did was hurtful to you. But I do love Rachel and that's something I need you to respect**__._

Quinn-_**Whatever**__- _She got up- _**don't comeback crying when she has one of her little fits**__- and with that she was out the door._

I built up courage and drove to her home, only to find Blaine Mercedes and Kurt there, watching TV (I could see them trough the big window, I kinda felt like a stalker)

I pressed the doorbell button, and Mercedes came out

_**-What are YOU doing here? She doesn't want to see you Finn.**_

_**-Mercedes? Who is it ?- **_Her angelical voice came out of the living room.

_**-No one, and no one was just leaving- **_

_**-Ok I'll go , but you need to know this Rach- **_I said loud enough so she could hear me – _**I'm not giving up on us, I know I fucked up things but love you and you know I mean it, just give me three days to prove you that and then you can decide : you forgive or not. If you don't I'll shut up and let you live your life. Just take this chance on me...-**_

Rachel- _**You have three days Finn.**_

Finn- **I **_**promise you're not going to regret this Rach...**_

I ran to my car and drove off to Mr. Schue's place. He was the only one who could help me with the next part...

-FinchelForever-

**That was it! At least for now , so what did you think leave me a comment ! **


	3. An Operation :Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (If I did she would already said yes)

Finn has a heart to heart talk with Will.

_Getting Rachel Berry's (golden star sticker) heart back: Part Two_

Once I got to Mr. Schue's place, I tried my best to explain what I was trying to do and why I really needed his help.

_**-So let me see if I get it, you're trying to get Rachel back and you want my help with a song you wanna sing to her. Am I right?**_

_**- Right. I only trust you to help me with this, I thought I had the song I wanted but I'm not really sure, this has to go perfect I can't lose her again I just can't Mr. Schue it would kill me...- **_ My voice trailed off I couldn't continue...

_**- You really serious about her aren't you?- **_ Mr. Schue stated with a serious tone and looked at me straight in the eye.

_**-I can't really explain, when we are together I don't know it just feels right you know? I feel like I'm complete like this huge hole in my chest it's suddenly filled. She makes me feel like I'm worth something. I really don't know what's she is doing with someone like me, she deserves some much better I know that. But, and maybe I'm being a little selfish , the very thought of her with someone else just makes me physically sick, and like I said I know she deserves better and she could have anyone she wants , I feel like she belongs with me ... I don't know if you understand but...**_

_**- Finn you just described what real loves feels like, what being truly in love is all about. Of course I understand, I only knew that feeling until I met Ms. Pillsbury... I didn't know your feelings were that strong, I'll be pleased to help you.**_

_**- What about the song ? I really have to make her melt , to make her see what I see. **_

_**- Well what do you think about her Finn? Who Is Rachel to you? What do you want to say to her? **_

_**-Well , first of all I want to tell her how beautiful she is , I thought she knew that and then with the whole Santana situation and later with the Nose job deal I realized I never once told her how beautiful I think she is , How amazing she is , I took her for granted and that was my biggest mistake I think. I want her to know how any girl doesn´t stand a chance against her that even though there are pretty girls out there, none of them can be compared to her. Then I want to make her realize how much she's done for me , in how many ways she has saved me, how much she's has brought to my life. What would it be of me If she wasn´t in my life... I want to tell her that I loved her , and that I'm scared of how strong my love is, but when I'm with her it all makes sense. – **_I wiped off the tears coming down my cheeks.

_**- Wow Finn that's a lot –**_ He said sniffling and wiping off a tear of his own_**, but I don't think we're going to be able to fit all of that into a song, how about we pick out a few that convey those feelings you have for her.**_

_**- I think it would be the smartest thing to do.**_

This really needs to work . Time to get down to business, we would stay up all night If we had to , but we were going to find the perfect set list .

_**-**_FinchelForever-Monchele4Life-

**Yeah I know that was really short, but I didn't wanted to spoil that emotional moment by adding a bunch of stuff. Let me know what you think , ALSO leave me suggestions of the song you would like me to use , I'll have them in consideration , the thing is I thought I had the perfect song but then I really started to over thinking it and now I'm not sure that's also why I made Finn dubious . See you soon **


End file.
